As material living standards of people are increasingly improved, people set a higher requirement on an audio effect. Compared with a monaural audio, a stereo audio has a sense of direction and a sense of distribution for various sound sources, which can improve clarity of audio information, so that the stereo audio can better meet the requirement of people for the audio effect.
Currently, when a stereo audio signal is being acquired, a global parameter is extracted, and stereo phase information is recovered according to the global parameter. The global parameter includes a G_ITD (Global Inter-Channel Time Difference, group delay) and a G_IPD (Global Inter-Channel Phase Difference, group phase).
However, when the stereo phase information is directly recovered by extracting the global parameter, the extracted G_and G_IPD have relatively low accuracy, and original stereo phase information cannot be recovered according to the G_ITD and G_IPD, causing a relatively poor effect of stereo audio phase information.